Fragmente perdido de Harry Potter y las Reliquias
by hhrtaty
Summary: Un pequeño fragmento que a JK se le pasó por alto al escribir HP7. HarmonyForever.


**Hola lectores! Eh vuelto! Después de meses sin escribir eh vuelto! Con un pequeño One-Short xD Debería de estar estudiando para matemáticas, pero la inspiración vino a mí hoy y no le pode decir que no xD Jejeje. Bueno, espero que disfruten que de este Fic xD- Dedicado especialmente para mis hermanitos Luchin y Pia ^^**

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione! –Ron chillaba sin parar el nombre de la castaña -¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Harry no podía decir ni decir nada, estaba en estado de Shock. Acababan de llevarse a Hermione y él ni tan siquiera había abierto la boca para protegerla, para impedir que se la llevaran. Y ahora estaba oyendo los gritos suplicantes provenientes del piso superior de Hermione para que dejaran de torturar, junto con las carcajadas de Bellatrix y los chillidos de Ron. La estaban torturando, y todo era su culpa, jamás iba a perdonarse eso…

-¡HAS ALGO!- El grito de Ron acercándose a él sacándolo de su estado de Shock- ¿ES QUE ACASO NO ESCUCHAS? LA ESTÁN TORTURANDO, HAS ALGO, POR MERLIN!

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga! ¡Estoy en la misma situación que tú! –

Por mucho que quisiera, no podía hacer nada. Estaban encerrados en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy; la habitación estaba hechizada para que nadie pudiera aparecerse ni desaparecerse y tampoco tenían sus varitas.

-¡NUNCA HACES NADA! EL QUE HERMIONE ESTÉ AHÍ Y LA ESTÉN TORTURANDO ES TODA TU CULPA! – Gritó desaforado y furioso dando otro paso hacia Harry y tomándolo se la camisa.

-¿ACASO CREES QUE NO ME IMPORTA HERMIONE?- Comenzó a gritarle Harry quitando las manos de Ron de su camisa de un tirón. Ya estaba harto. ¿Acaso creía que a él no le afectaba que a Hermione se la hubiesen llevado? ¿Qué la estuviesen torturando de esa forma?

-Pues eso parece parece. - Ambos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y ambos igual de enfadados.

Ron no esperó respuesta de Harry y se fue al otro lado de la habitación, a un rincón muy apartado, detrás de una enorme columna. Luna y el señor Ollivander se quedaron mirando a la dirección donde Ron se había ido a ocultar. La rubia le echó una mirada a Harry y luego salió detrás de Ron y se sentó a su lado. Para sorpresa del pelinegro, éste la abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a llorar en su hombro.

Se sentía enojado, culpable y asustado. Ron había dejado de llorar hacia unos minutos. Dedujo que se habría quedado dormido en los brazos de Luna. El Sr. Ollivander se había ocultado detrás de otra columna y al parecer, también dormía. Y él… él estaba sentado el suelo, pegado a la puerta de la habitación, esperando que regresara Hermione. Aunque no lo aparentara, estaba desesperado. Se estaba muriendo por dentro. El hecho de que se hubiesen llevado a Hermione y mucho más para torturarla y sonsacarle información sobre él lo hacía sentirá la peor persona en el mundo.

Tenía tanto miedo. No por él, sino por Hermione. No sabía lo que le estaban haciendo ahora y ni quería pensarlo. Había dejado de escucharse sus suplicantes gritos y temía lo peor. No, no serían capases de hacerle eso… Aunque los Mortífagos eran capaces de cualquier cosa. Pero no… ella no podía estar muerta, nunca. No podía… La simple idea lo horrorizaba. No podría perdonárselo nunca. Él… él no podría tener una vida sin Hermione Granger. Ahora que se ponía a pensarlo, ella nunca se había ido de su lado, NUNCA. Ni cuando Ron se marchó hacia unos meses atrás. Ella prefirió quedarse con él, acompañarlo, siempre en las buenas y en las malas, siempre con él. Siempre protegiéndolo, ayudándolo, apoyándolo, animándolo en todo, siempre con su infinita paciencia y amor. Siempre abrazándolo, siempre con palabras de aliento, siempre brindándole todo su cariño. Y él… él nunca había hecho nada por ella. Hasta incluso Hermione había borrado la mente de sus padres para poder ella hacer ese peligroso viaje con él.

Una culpa más grande que la que ya tenía –si eso era posible- lo invadió. Hermione había sido la mujer que más se preocupaba en el mundo por él, hasta incluso antes que la Sra. Weasley, y él jamás se había dado cuenta de eso.

La preocupación vino de nuevo hacia él. Ya hacía más de una hora que se la habían llevado… ¡Por Merlín y todos los Santos! Iba a entrar en pánico! Nunca la había extrañado tanto como en esos momentos! Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de abrazarla como en esos instantes! Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de decirle "_Te quiero y gracias_" como en esos momentos. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo en toda su vida como en esos momentos… Ni Voldemort, ni Dementores, ni trolls, ni ninguna otra criatura mágica le habían causado el miedo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Regresa… Por favor- dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Una lágrima traicionera salió de sus ojos…

Como si Merlín hubiese escuchando su ruego, una voz de escuchó:

-Camina, maldita sangre sucia!- Ese grito hizo que Harry se sobresaltara y se levantara de golpe del suelo donde estaba.

Acto seguido, la puerta se abrió. Era Greyback y traía arrastrando a Hermione de un brazo. La muchacha parecía inconsciente y si no fuera porque estaba de pie, Harry lo hubiese creído.

-Entra, YA!- Al abrir la puerta, ni se percató de que Harry estaba ahí, simplemente empujó a Hermione hacia adentro de la habitación.

Harry se acercó apresuradamente hacia donde Hermione estaba para que no cayera al suelo y la tomó entre sus brazos. La joven no se movió. Harry miró para la dirección donde se encontraba Ron durmiendo con Luna para verificar si éstos habían despertado, pero no fue así. Tampoco el Sr. Ollivander había despertado con la llegada de Hermione.

-Por favor… o me hagas daño- Hermione susurró y a Harry se le encogió el corazón. Ella creía que él iba a lastimarla…

-Hermione… pequeña, soy yo, Harry.- Desde que Ron se había ido y habían quedado solo ella y él, Harry había optado por llamarla pequeña todo el tiempo. Ella comenzó a temblar y a cerrar aún más sus ojos. –Abre tus ojos, pequeña, por favor.

-No. Eres solo una ilusión. Ya basta!- Ella creía que era una ilusión. Eso destrozó aún más a Harry, pero aún así, siguió insistiendo:

-Por favor, Herms, confía en mí.- Al parecer, esas palabras funcionaron porque Hermione poco a poco iba dejando de temblar.

-¿Eres tú, Harry?- Preguntó sin abrir sus ojos.

-Sí, pequeña, soy yo.- le susurró en su oído.

Hermione su abriendo lentamente sus ojos. Y, en efectivo, ahí estaba Harry.

-¡Oh, Harry!- Exclamó y se tiró a los brazos de su amigo, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Ya… no llores. Estoy aquí.- la consolaba acariciando su espalda.

-Tuve tanto miedo.

-Yo igual, pequeña, yo igual.

-Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.- repetía por cuarta vez Harry.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Hermione había llegado al sótano de los Malfoy. Ambos estaban tirados en el piso, pero Hermione estaba abrazada fuertemente a Harry y éste no hacia ni quería hacer nada para impedirlo. Aún ni Ron, ni Luna ni el Sr. Ollivander se habían percatado de Hermione. Aunque tampoco hicieron mucho para despertarlos. Ya Hermione estaba mucho más calmada, pero aún estaba con mucho miedo y sollozaba a cada rato. Pero estaba con Harry, y sabía que ahora no iba a pasar por lo mismo otra vez…

-No…no te di-disculpes- dijo entre sollozos. –No-No fue tu culpa.

-Si lo fue! Por mi culpa estás como estas, pequeña.- Estaba llena de marcas por todo el cuerpo. Al parecer no se habían conformado con tan solo _cruciarla._

-Y-Yo decidí esto- Harry no respondió, siguió acariciando su cabello.

-Juro que nunca más pasarás por lo mismo. Juro que mientras viva, no dejaré que nada ni nadie se acerque a ti, lo juro.- Antes esta promesa, Hermione se aferró más a él.- Te Quiero, Hermione. – Ya lo había dicho. Ese enorme nudo que tenía en el estómago se había desvanecido al decir esas palabras. –Gracias por estar siempre conmigo. Siento… siento que no merezco todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-T-tú te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, H-Harry.- Éste no dijo nada, ella tampoco. ¿Para qué? Las palabras sobraban entre ellos.

Poco a poco, Hermione comenzó a dormirse.

-Duerme, mi pequeña, yo te cuidaré.

Y al escuchar esas palabras, sabía que él la cuidaría. Sabía que él siempre iba a estar con ella. Y sabía que si en ese preciso momento entraban Mortífagos y la mataban, no le iba a importar, porque habría muerto en los brazos de Harry, su amor de toda la vida.

Ronald Weasley se despertó sobresaltado. Había soñado algo espantoso, algo que creyó que ya nunca más soñaría por lo que le había dicho Harry hacia unos pocos días atrás: Acababa de soñar que su mejor amigo y la chica que ama se besaban apasionadamente. Pero todavía recordaba las palabras de Harry _"Es como una hermana para mí". _Se sintió avergonzado. En la situación que estaban y él soñando esas tonterías. De pronto se acordó… Hermione… gritos… _Crucios_…

Se levantó de golpe de dondequiera que estuviese. Al pararse se sintió mucho más avergonzado: Estuvo durmiendo en los brazos de Luna Lovegood. Pero no tenía tiempo para andar avergonzándose ni para pensar en nada, tenía que salir de ahí y encontrar a Hermione.

El lugar estaba muy silencioso y eso le preocupó. Lentamente fue recorriendo la habitación. Puedo ver que en una de las columnas cercana a la que estaba él, se encontraba el Sr. Ollivander durmiendo. Siguió caminando para encontrar a Harry, quizás estaría también durmiendo…

Pero lo que lo vio, lo dejó helado: Harry sí estaba durmiendo, pero para su espanto y alivio, Hermione dormía muy plácidamente en sus brazos.

Hermione… Harry… Juntos… siempre…

Era peor que su sueño, mucho peor. Porque esto era la realidad, y la realidad lo golpeó demasiado fuerte. Creía estar preparado para algún momento de su vida ver esto, A Harry y Hermione juntos. Pero estaba equivocado, demasiado. No estaba preparado para la cruel realidad. Pero debía aceptarla… Por mucho que le doliera.

Quizás ni tan siquiera el mismísimo Harry ni la mismísima Hermione se hubiesen enterado de esa realidad, pero por esta vez, Ron iba un paso más adelantado que ellos y Sí se había dado cuenta de la realidad: Que Harry Potter no era nada sin Hermione Granger, y Hermione Granger no era nada sin Harry Potter.

**Bueno, si es que no entendieron –que dudo mucho que no hayan entendido xD- este "fragmento perdido" es cuando capturan al trío y se llevan a Hermione para torturarla y para que les dé información a los Mortífagos.**

**Please! Les ruego comenten que les pareció ^^**


End file.
